1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal umbrella. More particularly, the present invention relates to an animal umbrella that is adaptable to a conventional animal harness and collar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Animals as well as humans require protection from the rain when they are being walked. It is not a simple task to have the walker hold an umbrella both over himself and the animal he is walking.
Numerous innovations for umbrella devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. D.324,117 to Antoine teaches an ornamental design for a dog umbrella that includes a curtain draping downwardly from the umbrella portion.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. D.324,943 to Wu teaches an ornamental design for an animal umbrella that is in the form of a cap with pointed ears extending outwardly therefrom.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. D.325,296 to Wu teaches an ornamental design for an animal umbrella that is in the form of a cap with circular ears extending outwardly therefrom.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,339 to Pearson teaches a mount removably pivotally mounted to a user's body that includes a planar support having upper and lower pockets thereon to receive the handle of the umbrella. Straps are provided to secure the umbrella handle to the planar support.
FINALLY, STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,970 to Amato teaches an animal umbrella that is adaptable to a conventional animal harness and collar. The animal umbrella includes a saddle, saddle attaching apparatus, a vertical shank, vertical shank attaching apparatus, and a rigid canopy. The saddle is detachably mounted to the conventional animal harness and is pivotally mounted to the conventional animal collar. The saddle has a lower surface. The saddle attaching apparatus detachably mounts the saddle to the conventional animal harness. The vertical shank has a proximal end with a cross section and a distal end with a cross section. The vertical shank is detachably mounted to the saddle at the proximal end of the vertical shank. The vertical shank attaching apparatus detachably mounts the vertical shank to the saddle. And, the rigid canopy is detachably mounted to the distal end of the vertical shank.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for umbrella devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.